Trying to Escape the Inevitable
by MissArsenicChaos
Summary: Sollux Captor has always been in love with Eridan Ampora. Its hard, but he has managed to pull through for many years. That is, until so many repressed feeling make him explode and potentially ruin his friendship and everything else that could ever happen with him.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

There's no solution to love. You can't escape it; you have to deal with it. Sometimes life is not fair when it comes to it, but you just have to deal with it. That's something Sollux Captor had to learn, even if he didn't want to. You see, his situation was hard. He was in love with his best friend. Not only that, but it also happened to be the male vocalist of his band.

Sollux hadn't had those kinds of thoughts about any other guys. That was until he met Eridan Ampora. In just one second, the second his eyes met Eridan's, he had fallen for him. There was no explanation for this, he just felt that way. And it was like this every single day. Sometimes it hurt to know he couldn't have him and sometimes he felt happy he couldn't have him, because maybe then those feelings would disappear. But they never did. He went to sleep every night for two years saying he would forget him, but it never worked.

They were currently touring around the US. They weren't much of an international band, but they had a pretty solid fan base. For Sollux, it was a dream come true. He had played guitar ever since he was a child, but everything seemed to be crumbling apart. Maybe it was him being overdramatic, but there was nothing he could do now. The worst part was that no one knew. He hadn't even trusted his childhood friend Karkat, who was also the drummer of his band, with this. He just felt like he would blow things out of proportion, like he always did. Maybe Sollux was just blowing everything out of proportion. It was hard, but he would have to either learn to live with it or destroy his dream of making amazing music.

And this was the story of Sollux Captor.

…

**Hello. So this is actually a story I wrote 6 years ago that I always loved. Someone commented on it recently on another site and I decided to bring it back. Since the fandom it was originally part of is no longer that interesting to me, I decided to change things a bit so it would fit here. **

**Hope you enjoy it and if you want, tell me what you think of it.**


	2. Awful Ideas

**Chapter 1:**

"**Awful Ideas"**

Today was going to be a miserable day for Sollux, not that that was different than any other day, but still. Today they had a show. Their band was called Alternia and they were playing in Las Vegas. A show led to Eridan teasing him just to make hormone-equipped fans get turned on and scream. Apparently, their fans enjoyed the idea of them being a couple, which wasn't that unusual in girls nowadays. How he wished they were all right about that. He detested when Eridan's lips approached his. He despised when he caressed him in front of the cheering crowd. Every time this happened he just wanted to have him, but he couldn't. He would never be okay with it. Even when Sollux responded back, for him it was all part of the show. Eridan of course, didn't know this and just milked it, knowing the fans would love it.

Sollux fixed his black shirt and grabbed his blue and red Epiphone guitar. He looked at the other band members. Karkat was playing with his drum sticks, he had been trying to learn tricks all year but he wasn't very good at them. That didn't compare to his actual drumming skills, for a guy his size; he was full of stamina and was a beast on stage. Gamzee was fooling around with his purple 5 stringed bass which was strapped on. Sollux contemplated that he was probably high, but they had all promised to never go on stage under the influence of drugs or alcohol. That didn't mean Gamzee didn't enjoy them on other times. Sollux had never actually seeing him completely sober. This was probably the closest he was to that. Gamzee was very tall and skinny, but it kind of fit to his whole look. He was also a very good bass player. He had actually composed a few solos to add to some of their songs that completely changed the way Sollux had visualized them. They were a pretty decent band and he was glad he had met them all. Even Eridan.

Eridan was a one of a kind singer. Originally, Sollux was the singer of the band and Eridan was the lead guitarist. He remembered the first time they met. Like he would ever forget, it was an instant crush for Sollux, he wasn't even sure why. Karkat introduced them and said he was an excellent guitar player. That was an understatement. Eridan was a music virtuoso. There was nothing he couldn't play. Even when he was introduced to a new instrument, he could master it in no time. When they met he had failed to say anything about that.

One day, they decided to practice in the Ampora residence. They were loaded, so their house had a sound proof room, with perfect acoustic and Eridan had said they could practice there. When they arrived, a maid had gladly led them in and took them to the room. There they found Eridan playing the piano and singing along. His voice was unlike anything they had ever heard. It was perfect. From then on, he became the singer of the band and switched to rhythm guitar while Sollux became the lead guitarist. He didn't complain. Sollux was good at music; he was good at creating it and writing it. Even though Sollux always thought he was going to go to college and become a programmer, when he saw what Eridan was capable of, he just knew he really had to take this band seriously.

From then on, Sollux couldn't stop hanging out at the Ampora's and their friendship grew, but so did Sollux's feeling for his band mate.

…

Today, Sollux felt different. It was as if his feelings for Eridan were a ticking bomb that would soon detonate. Eridan walked past him and touched his shoulder. Chills were sent down his body from the contact, this needed to stop. He craved him more than ever as the days passed. Two years was too much waiting.

He walked onstage feeling tense. He was almost sure he wouldn't control his emotions. Sollux was shy and quiet, but guys like that usually repress all their feelings and some day or another, they burst. Tonight felt like that day and Sollux wasn't crazy about the idea.

Everything started just fine. He played the guitar as usual and occasionally approached the microphone to sing some choruses. His voice sounded nervous today, so he left the singing to a minimum. He sang just enough so his band mates wouldn't think there was something wrong with him. Sollux couldn't have them all over him when he was feeling on the edge.

Sollux had written all of the songs from their band with a bit of input from his band mates. This song in particular, 'Catch Me' was a song he wrote dedicated to Eridan. Of course, he didn't know that. Nobody knew about that. They all just assumed it was about some of his past lovers or maybe it was just fantasy. The song's lyrics were rather horny and sexy; they were about everything Eridan made him feel. If he knew Eridan would take everything so literal when singing it, he would have never proposed to make it part of the album, yet here they were about to start playing it.

Eridan's engaging voice started singing and Sollux just played, trying to get as far away as possible from him. Hopefully, Eridan would be too lazy to walk all the way to where he was now playing. He was mistaken.

Eridan soon got inches apart from him. "To touch…" He sang the microphone in one hand, Sollux's thigh in the other. He couldn't help but feel pleasure from his touch. He heard his blood pumping loudly inside his ears; he wouldn't be able to control himself. Good thing there were no microphone nearby, because everyone would have heard his moans. They were too hard to control. Soon, Eridan left.

Sollux felt rather disappointed, but at the same time relieved that no one noticed how much delight he had felt from that touch or the bulge that had formed in his pants. The rest of the show, he played swiftly. No pressure was felt. That was until they got off stage and Eridan called his name, with a strange look on his face.

He knew, Sollux was positive. Eridan had heard his moans of pleasure on stage. That's why he was looking at him right now. How was he supposed to explain this? He couldn't tell him how he felt, but he couldn't avoid him either. Eridan could be very pushy and that would just make him know for sure Sollux had feelings for him. Maybe he was just being paranoid and Eridan simply wanted to talk about something random.

Sollux walked towards him, trying to look casual. Inside, he could feel the desire to feel that same touch Eridan had provided earlier burning up. He was starting to sweat a little. "What's wrong?" Sollux asked with a horsy tone, his lisp a bit too harsh for his liking. It usually got like that when he was nervous. Hopefully, Eridan hadn't caught on that.

Eridan looked at his friend. "Are you alright Sol? You've been acting really weird today. Well, weirder than normal for you."

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just didn't sleep too well," he lied. God, how much he hated lying to him. It felt so wrong considering how much he loved him.

"Well, better get a Red Bull now, cause we are going out!" Eridan announced enthusiastically.

"Going out? Who? Where? What?" Sollux started questioning absolutely nervous. Eridan had a tendency of doing that, asking random girls out and bringing him and the other band members to tag along. They usually were a group of fans and it always ended bad for everyone except for Eridan. Karkat, he was very grouchy and it was something not every girl could stand. Gamzee on the other hand, was very laid back. Girl usually liked him until he started talking about miracles and things Sollux didn't really want to understand.

"I met these two girls, they are great. So I told them we would go out with them tonight, drink a little, maybe dance. Get ready and leave that face behind!" He said and entered the dressing room.

Sollux just stood there. A date with Eridan in which he couldn't get to keep him in the end of the night, what an awful idea that was. How could he stand seen Eridan with some random girl around him? He would sure explode in rage if the girl got too close. Not that that had ever happened before, but today he just couldn't. He couldn't do it.

He walked in and found a shirtless Eridan fixing his blonde hair. He looked at Sollux when he heard the door close and smiled. "You better get ready and sexy Sol, you wouldn't want to disappoint these girls," he suggested and continued styling the purple streak that he had recently dyed in his hair.

"I can't go," Sollux stated as he ran a hand through his dark hair. "Take KK or GZ, not me please." He knew he probably shouldn't be begging, but desperate times call for desperate measures.

Eridan dropped the comb he was using, on the dresser and looked at Sollux. "Why not? Sol I want you to go. You are my best friend. Come on! It's gonna be real fun out there, these girls are models. They are probably wild."

Five words Sollux hated hearing from Eridan's lips, "You are my best friend". He heard those words too much, he couldn't stand them anymore. He didn't want friendship, he wanted more. It was very selfish of him to think that way, but he couldn't help it.

Eridan put on his pleading blue eyes, meeting Sollux's dark shades and they instantly captivated his heart. "Fine, I'll go!" He gave in. He always gave in to those puppy eyes. Damn that Ampora and that awful influence he had on him. Sometimes Sollux though that Eridan actually knew everything he felt and used it against him. That or Eridan, being the rich brat he was, probably was used to getting his way on everything. Either way, Sollux always complied with his desires.

Eridan smiled, "Thank you Sol! You won't regret it! I promise!" he shrieked and hugged him. The feeling of Eridan's bare skin on Sollux made him quiver. Goosebumps started to show all around his body. He wished he could feel that same sensation every night. Eridan's body felt so good, so welcoming. He wanted to have him all for himself.

Sollux Captor had a bad feeling.

…

**This probably is the only time I'll post to chapter a day, but the prologue was so short it didn't feel right to leave it there alone. Hope you enjoyed it.**


	3. Exploding

**Chapter 2:**

"**Exploding"**

Why did Eridan have to be so goddamn provocative?

Due to his charms, Sollux was stuck in an awful double date with two mindless bimbos. Sollux's date, Xaria. She was dreadful. She always had this "hate you all" look on her face and was the biggest wannabe ever. You didn't know if she was trying to pull off the goth, emo, scene, hipster, punk or preppy look. She had all of them combined and it didn't fit her well. Her black hair was messy and it looked as if a bird had nested in there. Eridan told Sollux they were supermodels. God, if she was a supermodel, he definitely didn't want to see a regular model. Of course he knew this wasn't true. Who knew where Eridan had picked up this girls. Sollux doesn't usually judge by appearance, but this girl was a complete train wreck. Not only was her hair a mess, but her face greasy, her green-blue eyes had to much smudged makeup and her body just didn't look right in those clothes. She wore a blue shirt that said "Go Girl! Go!" that was way too small for her. He actually felt a little bad for her, but he was too stressed out about this whole situation to really care.

Now Eridan's date, Vera was her name. She was definitely a model, of those who never eat. She was skinnier that Sollux and that's a lot to say. Of course, he was skinny because of his metabolism, but this girl was nowhere near that, if her pale yellowish skin and tainted teeth said anything. Her brown hair was straight with red bangs she called her punk bangs. She had too much mascara around her brown eyes and the girl had to get someone to do her makeup, because she just didn't know. She wore this really tight dress, that you could see her ribcage and hipbone. It was merely, horrifying.

Maybe Sollux wouldn't have judged them so much physically if it wasn't because they were so boring and dumb. He had to get his mind off that awful conversation. How could Eridan even stand that? Was he really that desperate to get laid?

Sollux sat next to Xaria, obnoxious Xaria. She was a eating a huge cheeseburger and she didn't even care to clean her lips after finishing. In front of them, were Eridan and Vera, who seemed to be enjoying themselves a little too much for his comfort. Sollux could barely take it. That little tramp had her hands all over Eridan and occasionally whispered things to his ear and giggled. Her laugh made Sollux want to choke her.

This "date" seemed to never end. Sollux looked at his watch, 3 am. "ED, our bus is leaving in two hours," Sollux reminded his friend, but he just disregarded him. This filled Sollux with envy and fury so he stood up ruthlessly. He hated being ignored. This couldn't be good, his body was moving on its own. "I'm leaving! If the bus leaves you, we'll just have to look for a replacement," he announced and walked out of the restaurant.

"Call me!" Xaria slurred and as if it was the most pleasant view, she adjusted her bra.

Eridan stood up immediately. "I'll be right back," he announced and went after Sollux.

**…**

Eridan Ampora is an idiot.

He made Sollux suffer. Couldn't he understand how much he loved him? Of course not, he didn't even know, but Sollux didn't have the guts to tell him. Was it even worth it? Was his friendship so important he didn't want to ruin it with a confession?

_Of course it was…_

He sat on a bench, in what seemed like a park right around the corner of the restaurant they had been at. Tired, he was tired of all of this. He was tired of Eridan.

"Sol!" he heard Eridan call. The boy spotted his friend and ran to sit next to him. "Are you going to tell me what's wrong? You've been acting really weird lately."

"Do you even care?" He retorted. "I'm tired Eridan, I'm really tired." He said, not sure if he would collapse in tears.

Eridan was bit surprised by Sollux's sudden use of his full name. He had never heard him say it. "Tired? Tired of what?" Eridan asked.

Sollux thought for a second of what he was going to say, and then blurted it all out. "I'm tired of everything. Especially you! You and the things you do. Setting me up with brainless bimbos, caressing me on stage, saying I'm your best friend. Everything you are doing to me annoys me! I'm tired! Why can't you just stop and think about how I feel? I know it might sound selfish or something but try to think of other people, because all you do is think about yourself. Think about me. Eridan is not all about you. Its no…" he was interrupted by Eridan launching to his lips. Sollux felt his tender lush lips on his. A feeling so wanted, a feeling that comforted his anger. He was about to hold him closer, maybe feel his soft hair, but then he pulled away brusquely.

"God at least that got you to shut up, Sol," he said, as if the kiss was nothing. Probably for him it was nothing, but for Sollux.

_It was everything. _

All he ever wanted was to feel a real kiss from Eridan and for a second he thought he was getting it. Eridan was a real asshole. Just to shut him up. Sollux felt tears in his eyes. He was about to collapse. How could he have been such an idiot? Of course Eridan would have done that; he doesn't care about his feelings at all. He probably didn't even understand how Sollux felt because he was so enthralled in his own little fishy world where he was a prince and everyone else were servants, inferior to him, ready to serve his godly needs.

"That's what I mean," Sollux said softly, careful not to let any tears escape his eyes. Eridan didn't listen. He wasn't sure if he actually said it or just thought about saying it then. That's what Eridan did to him. Confound the shit out of him.

He should have never met Eridan, never have agreed to being in a band when Karkat asked. How was he supposed to know he would meet a person who would turn his life into complete chaos? Why did Sollux let him do this to him? He had turned into something he hated. His feelings shouldn't be able to control him like this. It was all wrong. _He was weak._

Sollux stood up and looked at Eridan, "You know how I said, we would make many albums together," he started.

Eridan looked at him and nodded. "Well yeah, we are going to make so much music together and travel around the world. That our dream, right?" He asked, oblivious to Sollux's tone.

"Well I was wrong. This is our first and last album together." Saying this, he walked away, leaving Eridan sitting on the wooden white bench in pure stun. He couldn't bear to look back at him, see his reaction. Sollux silently walked in the direction their bus was parked.

Another album meant more years with Eridan. He couldn't withstand another second with him, less another two years of pure suffering. No more Alternia. No more performing in stage. No more touring. He had to go. Eridan's presence made him suffer. It was enough.

**...**

**Hey guys! Hope you enjoy this new chapter. I wanted it to be a bit longer, but I just thought it was a good place to stop. Kind of leave you wondering what's going to happen next. **

**Thanks to the people who reviewed, made me really happy to read them.**

**I'll update as soon as I have some time.**


	4. A New Life

**Chapter 3:**

"**A New Life"**

Sollux reached the tour bus out of breath. He had run as fast as he could just to get away from Eridan. Why did he have to drive him so crazy? It made Sollux hesitate about his decision of leaving the band, but no it was already made. He couldn't stand another second around that jerk.

_The jerk he deeply loved. _

He entered the bus and saw Gamzee and Karkat watching TV. Their eyes shifted from the screen to Sollux's face. A tear slid down his pale cheek from under his ovaled shades and dropped on his shirt. He was crying, tears that Eridan's stubbornness and foolishness had caused. Hadn't he promised himself he wouldn't cry for him? He passed both of his hands through their respective cheeks, wiping the salty tears and ran to the bunk area.

He got his duffle bag out and shoved as many of his belongings as he could inside. Karkat and Gamzee just stared at him, not knowing how to react. Finally, Karkat decided to speak, "Why are you packing?"

Sollux just looked at him, with rage ablaze in his mismatched eyes, which were barrely visible behind his dark shades. "I can't take that asshole anymore. I'm leaving the band and moving as far away from him as possible," he announced and zipped his bag. His head was now aching from so many accumulated emotions.

"Sollux, what did Eridan do to you?" Karkat asked, concerned about his friend's decision. He had never seen him in such a condition before.

"He fooled me, that sick bastard fooled me in the worst way possible." The kiss they shared meant nothing to Eridan. Sollux felt offended, he felt like such an idiot. Why did Eridan have to make him feel this way? Wasn't he satisfied with everything he had done to him over the past years? "GZ, KK, I'm sorry, but I just can't take it anymore."

Maybe he was being melodramatic, but that didn't matter to him right now. All that mattered was that he had to go far away.

He grabbed his bag and quickly left the bus, not saying another word too his band mates, not even saying goodbye. Outside, he found Eridan standing there looking straight at him. "You weren't kidding, you really are leaving the band Sol?" he asked. Of course Sollux was leaving the band; Eridan made it a toxic environment.

"You'll regret everything you've ever done to me," Sollux uttered and walked past him. Eridan turned around and grabbed his arm. "Let go..."

"No Sol! You can't do this to me!" Eridan whined.

"To you? I'm doing something bad to you?! Am I hurting you any way Eridan?!" Sollux started screaming, trying to get Eridan to just let him go before he said even more maddening things.

"Yes you are Sol!" He held the grip around Sollux's arm tighter. "Why the fuck are you leaving? What did I do yo you? I thought we were friends, b..." Eridan was interrupted by Sollux's lips crashing into his. He remained still, not sure what was happening. His hand let go of Sollux's arm and he stopped the kiss. Eridan's blue eyes stared deep into Sollux's shades.

"This is what you did to me," Sollux stated, removing his sunglasses and revealing his mismatched eyes. The left one was a warm mahogany color, the other was a deep dark blue, Eridan rarely got to see them. There was so much emotion in those eyes, he didn't understand it.

Eridan was left speechless as Sollux continued walking away.

…

Sollux had everything planned now. He would leave go somewhere unknown and start a new life. A life away from Eridan Ampora was what he needed. It was the smartest thing to do right now. From now on, Sollux Captor had to be the smartest human being. He couldn't let anyone fool him. He had to stay confident, chin up.

As he decided were to go, he sat on a chair in the airport looking at the screens. He had to pick a place where neither Eridan nor Alternia would ever go. His iPhone started to ring. The ID said KK, he probably wanted some explanations, after all they had been best friends since they were little kids. He answered it, but it wasn't Karkat. "Don't you dare call me again!" Sollux screamed.

"W-wait! Just tell me, w-what did I do to you?" Eridan asked from the other line, he was stuttering. That only happened to him when he was scared or nervous. It made Sollux feel a little good, but he wasn't proud of it. "I'm really w-worried Sol."

Sollux took a deep breath, that idiot hadn't notice. Sollux had practically exposed his true feelings and Eridan didn't notice. "You're blind Eridan Ampora. Today I showed how I felt for you. If you didn't notice that, you're just an asshole."

"W-what do you mean w-with show-wed me how-w you felt for me? Sol! Explain!"

He was exasperated. "You figure it out you idiot," he finally muttered and hung up. He looked back at the chart. Augusta, Georgia. That seemed like the perfect place to start a new life away from Eridan.

…

It was a small town, the perfect town. There's no way anyone would ever suspect he had escaped to this place. Augusta was one of those small towns you read about. It had no buildings, just houses and there's only one mall. Sollux was satisfied with his choice. He started thinking of his future. An Eridanless future at that. He maybe could meet a nice girl and settle with her. After all, everyone seemed really nice here.

Sollux had never liked boys before. All of his crushes and dates had always been girls, but Eridan seemed to be an exception. Even after he realized his feelings for the boy, he had never found other men attractive, but girls, many had caught his eye. None of them compared to Eridan though.

If he was going to start a new life, he needed to stop thinking about him.

He entered his new apartment in a small community he had found. It was a beautiful grouping of houses that had 4 apartments each. He lived in house 6, apartment A. It was a small two bedroom apartment. As soon as he entered the house, he felt the fresh spring air. He loved it instantaneously. The place was completely empty. There was only a fridge and a stove in the kitchen and carpet on the floor, the rest was empty. He had to buy things to settle on his little apartment, hopefully until he had kids.

He exited the house, just wearing a red hoodie, jeans and his mismatched black and white sneakers. He locked it and looked at the view. The house was down a green hill that led to the street. Sollux suddenly realized he was alone in this town. How was he going to make friends? Joining a gym maybe, but he was really skinny, so what now, build muscles? Yeah right.

Sollux began thinking of many ways he could meet people, until someone tapped his shoulder. He turned around and saw a skinny and short girl with long wavy red hair, big brown eyes and wearing practically the same as he just that her hoodie was a darker shade of red and it had Alternia imprinted in it in black. "Excuse me? Are you new here?" she asked pursing her lips.

"Yeah, I just moved over there," he answered, pointing to his apartment. Well, this seemed like the start of meeting someone new. He inspected her closely, she must know who he is, she had a hoodie from his band. Maybe she doesn't recognize him? Or maybe the hoodie was just a gift.

"Do I know you?" she asked, looking at him with curious eyes.

"You might know me, but I don't know you," he answered. "Sollux Captor," he introduced, offering his hand. He was glad he had managed to control his lisp through the whole conversation, he was kind of embarrassed of it and he did want to make a good impression.

"Oh right! Nice to meet you!" she shook his hand. "My name is Aradia Megido," she said. "Sorry to ask, but what the hell are you doing here?" She was looking at him with those big brown eyes and chewing on her red bottom lip.

"As I said, I just moved over there," he said, once again pointing to his apartment.

"Yeah, I know that, but I mean, you're Sollux Captor, what are you doing living in the crappiest town ever and not on tour with your band?" she asked harshly. Well, she definitely knew who he was.

Sollux thought for a second about his answer. He had to make friends eventually, why not her. She seemed nice. "Can you keep a secret?"

She raised an eyebrow, "Yeah."

"I left Alternia, I got tired of being around Eridan Ampora," he answered.

"Oh, I'm so sorry. Man, I thought you guys were best friends."

Words that Sollux hated were spoken, but he chose to ignore them. They meant nothing now. "We were, but I just had to go," there was pain in his voice. There should be no soreness in his voice. He was now happy and free.

Aradia looked at him and noticed the pain. "I bet you don't want to talk about that. So, umm if you need anything, I leave in the apartment next to yours," she said and walked towards her apartment.

"Wait!" Sollux called, she turned around and looked at him. "I could use some help."

She gave him a bright big smile. "Well then I'm at your service Mr. Captor," she said with a hint of sarcasm in her voice.

"Mind if I call you AA?"

"Not at all."

…

**I want this to be so much longer but since this is already written I try to unite chapters that make sense together, but some just don't and blah. Why did I write such short chapters when I was younger? Boring. **

**There's a few things about this. For starters, Aradia's character used to be a self-insertion of me in the original story, so she might not act so much like her because I need her to remain mostly the same for later on. It won't be much, Aradia and I are very similar in many ways. Another thing is, I'm trying to make Sollux and Eridan, as well as other character as much as them as possible, but again, since this story is already written, it can get really tricky when it comes to changing some things. Usually, if I change a little detail, I have to rewrite the whole paragraph or two to make it fit and I'm afraid if I do this too much it might ruin something later on.**

**Okay, that was long. Thanks to those that reviewed! You are awesome! I love you!**


	5. Visits

**Chapter 4:**

"**Visits**"

Eridan looked at the top of his bunk. He had been looking at it every now and then since Sollux left, not bothering to go outside. His mind was struggling, trying to figure out what he had done. He had been a good friend and band mate. Sollux's words were like an endless lullaby in his mind. He tried organizing his thoughts. Maybe that would help him figure out everything that was currently going on.

_Eridan Ampora had hurt Sollux Captor._

_Sollux Captor had exposed his feelings for Eridan Ampora._

_Eridan Ampora hadn't noticed that exposure Sollux Captor spoke about._

Those three phrases were scribbled in the notebook that rested in his mind. He couldn't understand them. Once again, Sollux's voice flowed around his head, accusing him of things he didn't know he had done. Eridan inhaled and exhaled various times, but still he didn't see Sollux's point. Maybe he was just crazy. That had to be it, Sollux Captor had gone insane.

He stepped out of his bunk and went directly towards the fridge. He opened it and took a glass of water. Eridan felt satisfied, he had figured it out. He had done nothing wrong, poor Sollux just didn't know what he was talking about. Wait, but if Sollux was losing his mind and he was out there on his own, was he safe?

Eridan started to worry. Where could Sollux be right now? He feared the worst.

…

Sollux drove his rented car down the street, his new friend Aradia on the passenger seat. They were going to this place called Home Mart, which was the only place in town were he could find what he needed for his new apartment. The place was right in front of where he lived, so it took him 5 minutes to get there. He carefully parked the car. "So, here we are," he announced.

"I can see that," she said, getting out of the car.

Sollux did the same. They were on one of those shopping centers that had many big stores on it, like Wal-Mart, Old Navy, etc. They walked into the place, it was huge. "So were do we start?" he asked, anxious to start his new life.

"We should go in order, you know, so we don't miss anything. So I'm guessing we'll start from over there," she said, pointing to the TV area. "How much are you willing to spend?"

"I don't have a budget, just whatever I want," he said.

Maybe his career on a band wasn't earning him as much money as some would expect, but what people didn't know is that his father earned a lot of money. The reason nobody knew this is because the Captor family had always kept a low profile on their income. They lived in an average two story house , they had a really homey place, but nothing too fancy. Sollux nor his twin brother Mituna flaunted their money either, they wore regular clothes, no expensive designer brands or anything; had a nice car each, but nothing to over the top like they could probably afford. There were only two things that made the Captor brothers spend a fortune and that was videogames and technology.

Living like that had always pleased Sollux, he was sure his friends liked because of who he was and not for his money, same with the girls or boys he had dated. In fact, the only people who knew about the size of his bank account were his band mates. He wasn't really proud of munching on his father's money right now, especially at his age, but he really needed it now. Sollux could repay him later on.

"Well then, let's get started," she announced, taking a huge shopping cart.

Sollux was satisfied with his decision. He could finally live a normal life again.

…

He finished taking out the last of the boxes, the TV box. All weekend Sollux had been organizing the apartment along with Aradia. It was finally ready. He walked back inside and took a look at it. It was flawless. There was a red couch resting against the wall next to the balcony, in front of it was the wall that held his new TV along with some shelves with movies, video games and gaming consoles. On the other side was his alienware, he had asked Mituna to ship from his house. Thank god his brother hadn't asked any questions and hopefully, Eridan wouldn't call him to ask him for information.

He looked for Aradia, who was on the bed in his room; she was talking to someone on his iPhone. She hadn't noticed he was back, so Sollux decided to listen in on her conversation.

"I don't know what you did to him but he looks really messed up and I've known him only for a week," she said, closed her eyes and bit her lips annoyed. "Well, yeah I care about him and it's not because he is the Sollux Captor from Alternia, I've really grown to like him as a friend," she continued in a defensive town. "Look THING, I don't care if you are Eridan Christine Ampora or Satan itself, I'm not letting you talk to him until you figure out why he is here. Bye!" she screamed and hung up. "Jesus! Who does he think he is?"

"Eridan Ampora," Sollux answered, going inside the room and closing the door behind him. "He thinks he is the only one that is right, the most special and overall, the most important person alive."

"I can see that," she said and then dropped his phone on the bed. "Ooops, sorry for answering your phone."

"It's okay, thanks," he said, sitting next to her. He was thankful; she had just defended him from the atrocious menace that Eridan Ampora was. It was good to have someone like her on his side.

"Are you ever going to tell me what happened between you guys?" she asked, looking into the dark shades that hid his eyes, another secret yet to be revealed.

Sollux took a deep breath and looked at her. She had been the greatest friend he could ask for; eventually he had to tell her, why not now. "He simply broke my heart," he said and the he looked at his pale hands.

"What? He rejected you? Then why is he saying he doesn't know what the hell is going on with you?" she asked.

Aradia was a smart girl, if Sollux omitted some details she would definitely notice. "I never really told him I loved him, but I showed him how I felt. But that fool, he just didn't comprehend. He is just full of himself. He doesn't care how I feel on stage when he is singing and touching me or basically anywhere. I'm tired of it!" a tear formed on his eye. "Cause I love him and he won't get it!" This sudden rush of feelings had made Sollux's lisp come back, but he was too stressed out to notice his slip.

"Sollux…" she said, feeling really bad for him. Thankfully she didn't comment on the lisp issue. He hugged him, letting his head rest on her shoulder, "Honey, Eridan is an idiot. He really doesn't know how you feel, maybe you should just go and tell him. I'm sure that once he hears it from your lips he is going to connect everything and see what a dumbass he is for not noticing it sooner."

Maybe she was right. Eridan was a little slow with this kind of things, maybe he didn't really know. But he couldn't go back and tell him. Sollux had already made plans for his future, he wanted to fulfill those plans and Eridan was not included. "I have plans," He muttered.

Aradia looked at him. "Is it so hard to include him? I know you said you wanted to settle Sollux, but you're still a kid. Touring some more with your best friends is not going to hurt you, being with the guy you love either. You bought this apartment, use it as your refuge for the future."

"I can't go back, I just can't. How do I know for sure ED wants to be part of my future?"

"That's something you need to find out and even if he doesn't love you, you won't have the doubt," she said.

Her words calmed him down. She was right, everything she was saying was right. "Fine, but I need to think about it for some time."

"Well then, I'm going out of town tomorrow for 3 days. Think about it and when I come back, if you want to talk about it, I'll be there," she said and stood up. "See you around."

"Wait!" Sollux almost screamed. She turned around. "Where are you going?"

"I'm visiting some friends out of town; I promise I'll be back."

Sollux gave her a small smile. "Thanks for everything AA."

"Glad I could help," she smiled and left.

Sollux threw himself over his bed. He would go to Vegas, back with the band. New plans were starting to inundate his mind. Sollux Captor was feeling something he hadn't felt in a while, confidence.

…

As he placed his hands on his face, he couldn't help but to feel dreadful. Sollux was killing him. He was so worried for that guy and he wasn't even sure why. Since the last time that girl, Aradia picked up his phone, he had tried to communicate various times but nothing. Eridan was starting to get nervous. They hadn't canceled the last shows of their tour, but people were asking lots of question about Sollux. Rumors were starting to build up.

Sollux Captor on drugs.

Sollux Captor an alcoholic.

Sollux Captor suicidal.

Sollux Captor murder.

Sollux Captor psycho.

Sollux Captor insane.

And off course, the one Eridan thought was the lousiest one,

Sollux Captor got his heart broken by vocalist Eridan Ampora. Honestly, what were those fan girls thinking? Sollux was incapable of all those things.

The bartender approached a sweaty Eridan. "What can I get for you?"

Eridan looked at the guy and blurted simply, "water." He felt so bad, so miserable, but still he wasn't sure why. In his mind, he still thought he had done nothing to harm Sollux, but he seemed hurt.

"So we meet…" a girl sitting next to him slurred. She was wearing a white fedora, which produced a shadow that covered almost all of her face. "I can see you're doing pretty badly too."

He straightened his spine and looked at the girl. She had red hair in a tall ponytail, brown eyes and was wearing a pink hoodie with a jean mini skirt. Eridan had never seen her before, he was sure of that. "Excuse me?"

"Aradia, nice to meet you," she said offering a hand.

Eridan slowly shook his hand. "You are Aradia. But, you're just a kid," he blurted confused.

She narrowed her eyes. "I'm only 2 years younger than you," she snapped enraged. Sollux was like that too. She might be 18, but that didn't make her a kid. She had gone through a lot and now even lived on her own and had a pretty small career in modeling, even if it didn't completely pay the bills.

"Sorry," he said a little panicky. She was a bit scary. "Oh! If you're here, that must mean Sollux is here too."

"No, I'm here on my own. I texted one of your band mates with Sollux's phone and they said you are coming here every day," she took a sip of what she was drinking. "But Sollux is coming to see you and I hope you don't mess up anything."

Sollux was coming. Eridan's face suddenly showed a huge smile. "I can't believe he is coming back! I've been so worried thinking something terrible had happened to him!"

"Easy boy!" she interrupted. "Sollux is not feeling good lately. What you did to him has him really fucked him up and if you do something wrong he will get worst." Aradia stood up from her stool. "So if you say the wrong thing I'll make you suffer!"

He looked as she walked away. There was it again, supposedly he had done something wrong to Sollux. Eridan had no memory of ever doing something wrong to him. At least he was coming back, that made his day, but he had to be careful. He didn't want Sollux to escape again.

…

**Hey guys! I'm sorry I took so long but I really wanted to wait till I had a cover photo to update. So there it is! You can find it in any of the following places. **

**Facebook . com slash kamzartdesgin**

**sugarconekamz . deviantart . com**

**kamzcaicedo . tumblr . com**

**No spaces obviously. **

**I know Eridan is being kind of an idiot but he's just really dense. More to come as soon as possible, promise it will be out before Friday.**


	6. Dead on Arrival

**Chapter 5:**

"**Dead on Arrival"**

"I'm going to puke!" Sollux exclaimed as he got off the airplane.

Aradia looked at him and shook her head, "I have a feeling that is not because of the flight."

Certainly it wasn't. Sollux Captor felt horrible and all because Eridan Ampora was somewhere in the airport waiting for him. Those feelings that Eridan brought to him were all mixed up. Sometimes he felt good, happy and other times like now he just wanted to empty his stomach's contents. "Thanks for coming with me," Sollux slurred.

"No problem, I have family here anyways," Aradia said, wrapping an arm around his thin frame.

"Okay, so what's the plan for when I see ED?" he asked, as the guards checked all of his papers.

"Easy, tomorrow night you two are having a conversation and I mean a deep one," she simply said.

"Oh…" Sollux mumbled. It seemed so simple, but questions just kept popping in his head as he thought of it.

_What if Eridan rejected him?_

_What if Eridan said he loved him back?_

_What if Eridan then took it back?_

_What if Eridan decided not to talk to him ever again?_

_What if Eridan is confused?_

All of the "what ifs" kept popping in his head, as he did all the paper work on the airport. It was so hard to love someone, it shouldn't be that hard. They both took their luggage. "What if he rejects me?" he asked to himself unconsciously.

Aradia looked at him as they walked towards the exit. "Its better than not knowing," she answered, knowing the question wasn't exactly for her but for him. She still felt the need to reassure him.

Sollux looked at her and smiled. "You're right." They walked and walked and finally reached a tumult of people. There was no way they were going to find the guys like that. "You know the guy's faces perfectly?" Sollux asked.

"Yeah," she answered confused.

"I have an idea! Put your bag on the chair," she did so and Sollux kneeled. "Get on my shoulders," he said. Aradia complied and Sollux raised her so she could look over everyone. Sollux was really tall and Aradia was tiny compared to him. "See any of them?"

Aradia looked around. "No," she said. "Good thing I decided to wear leggings with this skirt."

Sollux smiled. "Yeah…" he moved around to so that she could have a better look. As he did this, his eyes crossed sight with a pair of baby blue eyes, Eridan's eyes. "Oh shit!" he mumbled.

"What?" Aradia asked, looking at Sollux. His eyes were starring in front of him. She looked that way and saw Eridan who had already seen them. "Oh..."

Eridan smiled and ran towards them, "SOL!" he screamed and hugged him, almost provoking Aradia to fall from his shoulder.

"THING! YOU ALMOST KILLED ME!" she screamed.

"Sorry, I'm just so happy to see you Sol," Eridan mumbled, looking at Sollux's eyes.

Sollux bit his bottom lip. "I'm happy to see you too," he said, feeling his heartbeat accelerating.

They just gazed into each others' eyes without saying anything. "I'm sorry for everything I did to you."

"Really?" Sollux asked.

"Yeah, even though I don't know what I did…" Eridan said, but before he could continue Aradia kicked him in the head and gave him a death glare. "GOD! Let me finish…" he said, even though he had no idea what he had to say next. "Sol I promise I would do whatever you want as long as you don't runaway again."

"We could start by talking," Sollux stated.

"Yeah, talking, when?" Eridan asked quickly.

"Tomorrow night," Sollux replied.

"Perfect."

Gamzee and Karkat found them and ran to hug Sollux. They both hugged him, again almost making Aradia fall.

"EASY GUYS! YOU'RE FUCKING GOING TO MAKE ME FALL!" she screamed, holding herself on Sollux's head.

"Sorry..." they both said confused when looking at the girl.

"Its great to see you guys," Sollux said.

"Emm… Can you pansies reunite when Sollux gets me off?" she asked sarcastically.

"Oh sorry!" Sollux said and kneeled, letting her get off.

"Yeah well," she rambled fixing her skirt.

"So you're staying right?" Karkat asked.

Sollux looked at Aradia and then back at them. "Yeah and AA is staying with us for awhile too," he announced.

They walked towards the exit, were they had parked the van. "I thought tour was over," Sollux uttered.

"Yeah, but we're doing some last minute stuff, so its good you came motherfucking back bro," Gamzee announced.

Eridan looked at Sollux getting in the van. He was so happy he was back, but at the same time a feeling of uneasiness started to build up on him.

…

Eridan took a bite from his pop-tart and then just kept starring outside the window. It was good to have him back, so then why did he feel that way? He wasn't sure of how he was feeling but he sure didn't like it. He took another bite and sighted. What the hell was going on? He turned around and saw her looking at him. Sollux's friend had a plan. He wasn't sure what it was or if he would like it or not, so he decided just to stay aware.

"Hey thing!" she greeted normally and took his pop-tart. "Thank you!" she said taking a bite. Eridan didn't protest, which seemed odd. "I thought you were the kind of guy who would whine when someone did something like that; I didn't know you were a pushover."

"I'm not," he said. "I just don't know what is happening to me, I feel sick." This was the nastiest morning he had ever had, not including the ones when he had no idea where Sollux was.

"Sick as in having a disease or sick as in not feeling like living today?" she asked.

"The second one, except is not exactly suicidal just bad," he explained as he played with the many rings that adorned his slender fingers. What he was feeling was weird and abnormal. He looked at Aradia. "Have you ever felt like suddenly something inside you has changed and you feel an urge to do something, but you don't exactly know what it is?"

"Yeah," she answered finishing the pop-tart. "I like to call it love," she uttered and quickly vanished.

"Love? What the hell?" he mumbled. What did love have to do now? There was no one he could fall for, she was wrong. He took out another pop-tart and started eating it. Or maybe was she right? He was getting butterflies in his stomach and a strong sense of awkwardness, but in love with whom?

…

**Eridan, you're such an idiot.**

**I'm really terribly sorry for taking so long to update. I had this chapter already finished, just had to proofread and shit, and then the owner of the laptop I use (my best friend) asked me for it and I completely forgot to copy this to my usb. I will not see that laptop for another week or so, so I decided to rewrite this whole thing again on my laptop which is a piece of shit. I mean, they keyboard is super hard and the backspace doesn't work. Do you know what it's like to write and proofread without a backspace? Torture, I'm telling you. **

**Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. It was kind of slow and nothing really happened I know, but next one, Sollux and Eridan are going out so that should be really nice.**


	7. Hope this is the Last Time

**Chapter 6:**

"**Hope this is the Last Time"**

Sollux took a deep breath and finished buttoning his white shirt. Tonight was it. The night he was expecting, the night were his true feelings would come alive. He was prepared for everything Eridan could say. They had just played a show and he had to admit he was tired, but nothing was compared to what he would feel in a couple of hours.

Aradia entered his dressing room. "So are you ready?" she asked with a smile in her red lips.

"Yeah," Sollux answered. "Although I've had better days."

"Don't worry; I know everything is going to turn out alright. Eridan is waiting for you outside."

"Oh shit!" Sollux exclaimed, suddenly getting nervous. "Do I look fine?"

"You look sexy, now go!"

"Sure!" he said and opened door, but stopped. "Thanks for everything," he said and hugged her.

She hadn't expected the hug, but it felt nice. "I've told you, you don't need to thank me. Now really, go!"

He walked out of the dressing and found himself in front of Eridan. His heart started to beat way too fast. For a second he regretted what he was about to do, but then he remembered he had to do it. There was no turning back. "Hey ED," Sollux greeted nonchalantly.

"Hey Sol! So, where are we going?" he asked playing with the keys of the rented car he had just acquired.

"Well, I thought we could go somewhere really simple. I just need somewhere were I can feel comfortable," Sollux explained. "And I don't need fans around."

"That's hard, but I guess we can find a place," Eridan affirmed with a smile on his face.

…

After some minutes of driving around the city Eridan got an idea. "I have a better idea, why don't we just get fries in Burger King or something and stay in the car," he suggested, looking at a sweaty Sollux on the passenger's sit.

"That sounds good," Sollux answered.

Eridan passed by a Burger King drive-thru and ordered. He also parked in Burger King to eat and talk. Eridan had many things to say to Sollux too. He wanted to talk about the unknown sensation he had been feeling lately. "So, what's up?" he asked, shoving a hand full of fries on his mouth.

He took a deep breath. "ED, what I'm going to say is not going to affect our friendship even though it seems rather difficult to live with it on your mind," Sollux started. "And its probably a good idea that you don't have your mouth full of food because this shirt is white."

Eridan swolled the fries and smiled. "Well if this is such a big deal, shouldn't you take your shades off, Sol?" He had said this joking, but when Eridan saw that Sollux had actually taken the off, he felt a knot in his throat. He looked into Sollux's mismatched eyes, they were full of sadness.

"You see, lately… well not lately, since we met, actually… The thing is I started getting these feelings. At first I thought it was a whim or something like that, but as time passed I realized it was something more," Sollux tried to explain, but it was hard. His lisp was all over the place.

Eridan froze. "Meaning you…"

"Yes, I like you a lot, Eridan."

Eridan stared shocked at his friend's face. Sollux liked him. Suddenly, his body felt very hot. What was he supposed to do? He didn't like him back, or did he? "Sol, I don't know what to say."

"You don't have to say anything ED, I just wanted you to know," he said feeling his heart beating faster every second that passed. He closed his eyes, not wanting to see Eridan's face anymore. His expression was dreadful. Sollux now knew he was alone in this love. Maybe he should have just kept it a secret, but Aradia was right. He would have the doubt in his mine. At least now he could work on forgetting about him and just concentrate on their friendship.

Eridan looked at Sollux, whose eyes were closed. His mind was still trying to process what his best friend had told him. It was something so weird, so unexpected to him. Things now made sense. That's why he had been so angry at him. Everything he had done to Sollux, every kiss, every touch. Of course Sollux reacted like that, he had been such an idiot. How could he not have noticed it? Sollux wasn't the kind of guy who would fool around like that.

_Fuck._

Did Eridan like Sollux too? Maybe those were the strange butterflies he was getting.

Sollux felt lips against his and as soon as his eyes opened, he knew they were Eridan's soft lips. He couldn't breathe from the closeness of his friend, but then he felt that he had to kiss back and so he did. But there was something wrong. Eridan's lips didn't seem welcoming. In fact, they were quivering as if they didn't want to be kissing him. Without thinking it twice, Sollux pushed him away. "Don't do that you asshole!" he screamed.

Eridan looked at Sollux in confusion. "Why not? You like me."

"But you don't!" Sollux snapped. He could almost feel tears burning in his eyes. "Don't feel pity, I know you don't want to kiss me."

"Sol I…" he couldn't think of anything to say. Eridan Ampora was speechless.

"I knew it. You know what, I think I'll walk," he announced and exited the car before Eridan could protest. He ran as fast as he could. Tears were now cascading on his cheeks. He didn't feel sad because Eridan didn't love him back; he felt anger because he kissed him. Eridan filled his heart with hope for a few seconds, but just enough time to hurt him. He had not expected any of this.

He took out his phone and dialed Aradia's number. He had no idea where the bus was. "Hey," he answered trying not to sound hurt.

"Sollux? How did it go?" was the first thing she said.

"We can talk about that later; can you come on a cab and pick me up?"

"Sure, where are you?"

Sollux told him the street name and number as he walked down the street, on the middle of the road. He saw no car lights, so it was all safe. Just a lonely night. "Thank…" he stopped talking and his eyes widened.

"Sollux?!" Aradia screamed alarmed into the phone. She heard Sollux scream and then the phone went dead.

…

**Update? So soon? Yup, I decided to update earlier since I have some free time and my heart is breaking because I just finished watching 07-Ghost.**

**Oh yeah, the ending? Sorry about that, I guess its obvious what just happened. :P Cruel world, isn't it? I'm just teasing. **

**Anyways, thanks for the reviews I got here and on deviantart. They made me really happy and it really motivated me to update sooner. **


	8. Jealousy

**Chapter 7:**

**"Jealosy**"

Sollux looked at the white door opening and in coming Aradia. He smiled in relief when he saw her alone, he didn't want anyone else around right now. "Hey," Sollux greeted as if nothing had happened.

"Sollux! God, are you okay!?" she asked sitting next to him.

"Yeah, I managed to dodge the car," he said placing his hand on the reddish bruise on his face.

"And what about the arm?" Aradia asked, pursing her lips and pointing to Sollux's left arm, which had a cast.

"Oh yeah, my arm didn't dodge the car," he replied nonchalantly.

"And the leg?" She asked, now pointing to his left leg.

"Hmm… I suppose it didn't dodge it either."

"You idiot," she mumbled and hugged him.

"Did you tell the guys what happened?" he asked as Aradia broke the hug.

"No, I just focused on getting here fast. I should call them," she said grabbing her phone from her black messenger bag.

"No!" he blurted grabbing her hand. "I don't want them here, for now. We need to talk."

"Right! I'm thinking it didn't go well," she said, placing her hand on top of his. His eyes looked so heart-broken, it pained her to see him like that.

"It was awful. He kissed me but out of pity. He doesn't like me," Sollux uttered looking at their hands. Tears were starting to build up on his eyes. God, he hated crying.

"That ass! Sollux listen to me, I've talked to Eridan. He is a fool and he is confused, but primarily he is a fool. I know he likes you, just that he hasn't realized it."

"No he doesn't. Maybe its better if we just forget about it."

"Sollux, I know this. Yesterday I talked to him. He knows he likes someone, but he isn't sure who he likes because he has the impression he can only like chicks," Aradia explained. "That's why you need to make him see he really likes you."

"Are you sure about this?"

"Positive."

Sollux sighted, "Fine, what do I do?"

"Easy, make him jealous. I've done it before, it works."

"How am I going to make him jealous?"

"Pick someone you know and trust and pretend to be a couple on everyone's eyes, easy piecy."

"Someone I trust?"

"Yeah, you have to be comfortable with this person. Make it as if you were a real couple. Kiss, hug, cuddle everything," she explained.

"Sometimes you freak me out," Sollux said with a smile gracing his lips. "But if he truly likes me, I think it might work."

"I wouldn't tell you this if I didn't know it was true. Now pick someone, start dating and I'll call up the guys. If your date is here when they arrive it would be great," she said taking her phone.

"She's already here," Sollux said. Aradia gave her a curious look. "Meaning I pick you."

"Wait! Me?" Aradia asked, shocked.

Sollux smiled and nodded. "Who else would be perfect for the job?"

"I don't know, I thought you were going to call your girlfriend or something," she said while dialing a number.

"Oh shit! Vriska!" Sollux suddenly screamed. "Oh well she hasn't called either so I'm guessing she doesn't care."

"You mean your girlfriend has no idea you…"

Sollux laughed nervously. "I forget she exists when she's not around."

"Ah the old whore girlfriend trick to forget about Eridan, why didn't I think of that?" Aradia said while exiting the room to make the calls.

…

Eridan grabbed his phone as soon as he heard it ring, hoping it was Sollux. He hadn't heard from the kid since he ran from him due to the kiss. He sighted once he saw it was an unidentified number. "Hello…" he said into the phone.

"Eridan, its me Aradia, so here's the thing. Sollux had an accident, he's okay just come to the hospital I told the name to Gamzee and Karkat so ask them," Aradia said really hurriedly.

"What?!" Eridan screamed.

"What you heard Ampora, now come or better, not come. I think Sollux doesn't want to see you."

Eridan's face went blank when she hung up. Sollux was just in an accident and it was his entire fault. He looked at himself in the bathroom mirror and then down to his naked chest. Should he go? After all, Aradia said he was fine and he didn't want to see him.

"ERIDAN!" Karkat screamed knocking on the bathroom door. "WE'RE GOING TO SEE SOLLUX AT THE HOSPITAL! ARE YOU COMING?!"

"I'll be right out!" Eridan replied.

…

Sollux bit on his fingernails. A nasty habit he had gotten thanks to Mr. Ampora's help. He knew the plan was twisted but he had to admire her quality of mind. She was a genius, Sollux would have never thought of making Eridan jealous. He looked at the girl lying next to him on the hospital bed and smiled. "Thank you…" he said.

"I've told you not to thank me," Aradia uttered not taking her eyes from the window.

"I know, but I feel the need to do something for you."

"You can introduce me to Dave Strider and we are even."

Sollux laughed. "You do know he's dating that singer, Jade Harley."

"Yeah, but still I want to meet him."

"Done!" Sollux agreed, feeling free. He had this issue were he hated being helped without giving something back. "So are we making out when Eridan comes in?"

"Sollux! That's not necessary."

"I was just saying, it would be pretty convincing."

Aradia rolled her eyes. "To think that just a month ago I was wondering what kissing Sollux Captor would be like and now here he is begging me to kiss him."

He giggled and placed his arm around her shoulders. "So…"

"I'm not saying no to that."

Sollux moved towards her and kissed her lips. To his surprise, it didn't feel bad at all. Beat kissing Vriska by 1000 points. As he moved to kiss her again, Eridan, Gamzee and Karkat entered the room. Sollux quickly looked away and blushed. He still felt it was twisted, but by the look on Eridan's face, he could tell Aradia was right. "Hey guys!"

"Are you okay?" Karkat asked approaching his friend.

"Yeah, my leg and arm are just broken," Sollux answered.

"Just broken, he says…"Aradia mumbled.

"Oh, so you are coming out today?" Gamzee asked.

"No, they want me to stay 24 hours because I smacked my head and they want to make sure everything is fine." As he talked to them he looked at Eridan who stood motionless near the door. He took a quick look at Aradia and smiled. She smiled back knowing what it was about.

…

Eridan sat in a white chair while he watched Sollux and Karkat talk. He felt uncomfortable in the scenario. Aradia was sitting in the bed and Sollux had his skinny arms wrapped around her. He had no idea why, but he just felt his insides burning.

His eyes just kept looking at them together, looking away every once in a while when they noticed he was looking. Hours ago the boy had confessed his feelings and now he had a girl in his arms. Was he trying to forget the awful kiss Eridan had given him or was he just kidding when he said those words?

It was all awfully hazy in Eridan's mind, but there was one thing he was sure of. Eridan Ampora liked Sollux.

…

**FINALLY! **

**I'm so sorry for taking so long, but I was just so busy. I had so much work and I had games I wanted to play before Pokemon arrived and T_T the day needs more hours. Good news is that this is my final week of class and afterwards, I just have final to worry about that. I only have 3 finals for after this week which are probably going to be project, since they are from my graphic design classes. This weekend I'm also going away for a photography field trip far away from civilization, so no interwebs for me.**

**I'll update when I get back from that. **

**Thanks for all the support!**


	9. Don't You Know What I'm Seeing?

**Chapter 8:**

"**Do You Know What I'm Seeing?"**

It was a bright morning. Sollux opened his eyes when a little fraction of sunshine hit his eyes. At first he didn't recognize the place he was at, but soon the memories flooded his head. He placed a hand on the bruise in his cheek and sighted. He sat up and looked around the hospital room, it was empty.

After a few seconds Aradia walked in with two cups of coffee. "Hey honey, brought you some coffee!" she said handing him a cup. "You sleep a lot, did you know that?"

"What time is it?" he asked.

"2 pm," Aradia answered and sat in the foot of the bed in front of him. "Many people have come to see you, Dave Strider, John Egbert, and Tavros Nitram. They said they will come back later. It was so nice to meet them all, they are so awesome."

"Ok," Sollux said and then took a sip of his coffee. She remembered to add honey, thank god. A smile suddenly erupted from his mouth. "Did you see Eridan last night?"

"Yeah, he was way too obvious. Happy to say, I told you so," Aradia responded and they started laughing.

"So you met Dave," Sollux suddenly said.

"He is hotter than I thought," Aradia said looking into the ceiling.

Sollux laughed. "Well what did you expect? He is Dave Strider."

"Did someone say my name?" Dave asked, entering the room.

Sollux looked at him. "Yeah AA was just telling me you passed by."

"I had to see if you were fine, Karkat called me last night and told me you had a car accident and he made it sound really dramatic," Dave commented sitting on one of the chairs.

"The first thing I say, Sollux is fine, don't make a big deal and he makes a drama out of it," Aradia says smiling.

"You see baby, that's why you can't say anything to KK, he throws a fit over anything," Sollux states.

"Yeah that's true," Dave adds laughing,

"Did ED come by today?" Sollux asked.

"No, but he called me earlier," Aradia replied. "He's coming later," she stood up. "I'll be right back guys!"

Sollux watches her leave and smiles. "So DV, what's up with your life?"

Dave smiles. "Nothing big, just on with my life."

"Rumor has it you proposed to your lovely girlfriend Jade Harley."

He laughed really hard. "I've thought about but I don't know. Things have been weird between us lately. How about you? Still with Vriska?"

"We haven't officially broken up, but next time I talk to her I'm telling her it's over."

"Oh, so you and that girl have nothing."

"Well, we're kind of going to start dating," Sollux lied.

…

Eridan woke up the next morning feeling simply stupid. He picked up the phone and called Sollux but then remembered that his phone had been smashed on the accident, so instead he called Aradia. Last night Sollux said she would stay with him, which made Eridan burn in anger.

After the events in his car, Eridan had understood who he liked and wished he could spend every living day with him. Now he was wrapped around some girls arms living the good life. Aradia answered the phone with that obnoxious cheery voice she always answered it with.

She told him Sollux was still asleep and Eridan just said he was going to pass by later. As he took a cold bath, he just thought about how wonderful things would be if he hadn't acted so disgusted by that kiss.

…

Eridan walked towards Sollux's hospital room but stopped when he saw Aradia going out. He didn't hate her, mainly because she knew all along his feelings for Sollux, but the fact that she knew and still decided to get involved with him made him mad.

He waited for her to go away and decided to enter the room. What he heard made his heart collapse. Those words coming out from Sollux's mouth couldn't be real, they just couldn't.

Sollux looked at Eridan's flushed cheeks and couldn't help but laugh. The truth was that the pills hadn't taken as much effect as he was saying. Yeah he felt like dancing and singing, but he wasn't crazy enough to pinch Eridan's cheek. He just wanted to provoke him, make him desire him. "So are we singing?" Sollux asked.

"Sollux, maybe you should lay down or something," Karkat suggested.

Sollux shook his head harshly and looked at Aradia, who now returned to the room and walked past Eridan. "Honey, lets sing!"

"You sing, I completely support you Sollux," Aradia said patting his head.

"Yey!" Sollux started to jump. Maybe the pills were a little too much for his body, but they felt good.

Eridan watched as they all had fun. He had to admit that drugged Sollux had really good ideas, but unfortunately he didn't feel like having fun. Instead he decided to go back to his room and just think. As he laid on his white pillow, he thought about the perfect life. Obviously, everything revolved around Sollux Captor.

…

A few weeks had passed, Sollux was back at their apartment. Eridan hadn't seen much of him since he arrived, all he knew was Sollux looked much better. His leg wasn't as damaged as originally thought, so he was walking almost perfectly. His arm on the other hand, was still very bruised, so he had to be very careful with it and of course, he couldn't play guitar for a while.

He was now laying in his bed while listening to music, his favorite past time lately. Someone knocked on the door and didn't bother to wait for Eridan. He entered and jumped next to him. "Hey ED."

Eridan looked up and noticed Sollux was next to him. He quickly jumped up and looked at Sollux on his bed. "Sol, what are you doing here?"

"I don't know," Sollux answered and just looked at the ceiling. "I felt like talking to you, cause you know I was thinking about that night and I just felt like things shouldn't have gone this way."

Eridan sat on the bed and looked at his feet. "Sol I was a jerk, I'm so sorry," he uttered, not sure of what else to say.

"I don't blame you. Well, actually I do. You shouldn't have kissed me if you had no feelings for me, but I forgive you and I just wanted you to know that that night is in the past," Sollux said. "I know I want to start fresh and I want us to be friends again. You've been ignoring me ever since I arrived, I really hate it."

Eridan sighted. "Sol…" he looked up and noticed Sollux was inches away from his face. Eridan wanted him to get closer, kiss his lips, but instead he smiled and took off, leaving Eridan wanting him.

…

**I forgot to say this last chapter, I really didn't want to make Vriska Sollux's ex-girlfriend, I was thinking about Feferi. It's just that, I can't think of her being all bitchy and shit like I need his ex to be. Now Vriska, I love her and everything but I thought she just fit the part a lot more.**

**A few things so you're not completely lost. Dave is the band's manager and he also has his own band with John. I really haven't given much thought to that. Jade is supposed to be a known singer. This was really obvious in the original story. **

**Someone did actually ask me what this fanfic was originally from. I thought it would be fun to make you guys guess, it might be a little weird and hard but when you guys find out, it would be super obvious. I have left a few details that might clue you in. **

**lolkbai**


End file.
